


Celebrity Crush

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/M, Jealous, Love, Short, imagine, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Oscar gets jealous at your interest in a certain celebrity
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Celebrity Crush

“Come watch!” You call out to Oscar from the bedroom as you lay flat on your tummy, your feet in the air near the pillows and your hands under your chin,”It’s about to start.”

“I’m coming. You were the one bitching at me to put fucking limón on your Hot Cheetos.” Oscar grumbles as he places the bowl near your head. 

“Shhh, I don’t want to miss anything.” You say and bring one hand down to dig around in the bowl, popping a chip into your mouth a second later. 

“Thanks babe.” Oscar says, trying to imitate your voice as he takes a seat and leans against the pillows. 

You look over your shoulder and blow him a kiss, turning your eyes back to the tv when you hear your celebrity crush Manny Montana begin to speak to one of the other characters,”Agh he’s so cute.” You squeal as you kick your legs excitedly,”Like the perfect guy.”

“Enough of that shit, that’s why I hate watching this stupid show with you.” Oscar says loudly as he grabs a pillow and chucks it to the back of your head causing you to gasp.

“Ow!” You say as you sit up to your knees and pause the tv, turning to look back at him as you try to throw it back. Oscar catching it with a sly smirk,”This is why I’m going to be leaving you for him.” You say as you cross your arms,”He wouldn’t treat me like that.” 

“Nah, he would just make you drive drugs back and forth or kill your co-worker.” Oscar says as he reaches out for you and pulls you on top of him,”That’s what you want?” He asks with a lick of his lips

“I’m glad to see that you actually pay attention to the show but yes I’d do anything for him. Sorry that his neck tattoo is hotter than yours.” You tease as you bring your thumb up to trace his bottom lip, your legs moving to straddle him,”You don’t have to be so jealous papi. He’s just a celebrity, it’s not like I’m ever going to meet him.” You say, putting Oscar out of his misery,”Also I’m too in love with you so I would never leave you for anybody, not even him.”

“I know, but I still don’t want my girl talking about no other man like that.” He says and brings his hands down to rest on your butt,”You’re mine and only mine.” 

“Exactly. Only yours, so quit getting yourself so worked up stupid.” You giggle and push his forehead playfully before pulling off of him and going back to your original position on the bed,”Hands to yourself while the shows on, you know the rules.” 

He playfully kicks your side and you swat him away before pressing play and continuing to eat your snack, you can deal with Oscar and his ridiculous jealousy later.


End file.
